1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of hand-held labelers.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Some prior art hand-held labelers of the type that have a housing with a side access opening and a side panel covering the opening use an applicator roll that is rotatably mounted on a roll-mounting member such as a post which is rigidly secured to the housing or frame. In one such labeler disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,960,642 to Paul H. Hamisch, Jr. et al granted June 1, 1976, wherein the applicator roll is mounted on a post secured to a frame plate. It has been found that when the labeler is dropped and the applicator roll impacts on a floor or the like the post can bend. Depending upon the amount the post is bent, there is a degradation of the ability of the roll to apply a label. Also, the impact can cause the post to bend the frame plate and this can result in misalignment of the platen so that print quality is impaired. U.S. Pat. No. 3,837,966 to Finke granted Sept. 24, 1974 discloses a helical spring for mounting an applicator roll.